Invers Matrik 3x3
by Shie79
Summary: Yuri membuat kode-kode angka dari invers matrik, dan kamar yang selalu dikunjungi tanpa izin itu juga mengenakan kode. #LembarBukuPelajaranChallenge


Invers Matrik 3x3

.

Sembilan kotak bermuatan empat angka dikurung secara vertikal untuk dihasilkan bagian minimalnya.

"Dikalikan secara menyilang; empat kali empat, begitu juga dengan arah sebaliknya. Kedua hasil itu dikurangi dengan dibubuhkan penanda positif dan negatif…"

Yuri masih mengasumsi dan mengemasnya baik-baik dalam otaknya. Bahwa jika kau mengikuti kegiatan – seperti – belajar para NPC maka kau akan terhanyut menjadi seperti mereka. Ia mendengar semaunya, menyusul dua butir angka pada kotak kecil dipinggirnya.

Tidak biasanya matematika akan melancarkan taktik tertentu dalam sebuah kotak, dan – baginya – ini menarik. Selintas guru itu mengulang tentang cara pengerjaan, gores menyilang di salah satu kotak sebagai penanda cara menghitungnya – ditambahkan kode silang kecil dibawah kaki silang yang besar -.

Yuri berdecak, ujung garis terlalu memanjang, nyaris menuju kotak kedua di tengah.

Penghapus hanya terangkat dengan menjeda setelah pemikiran lintasnya pada ujung garis. Melanjutkan garisnya, mencoret miring kotak barisan kedua di pertengahan.

Garis miring yang tercetak dikalikan, lalu penunjuk disamping kotak tengah dibubuhkan untuk jalur garis miring. Angka seri. Ia sedikit tertawa ketika ternyata angka empat juga yang kena dengan garis miring lanjutan pada kotak paling pojok dibawah.

Hasilnya adalah angka-angka yang cantik.

"Bukan begitu cara menghitungnya. Sekotak-kotak dengan menyilangnya satu sama lain." Sang guru menghapus coretannya.

"Oh ya, terima kasih."

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Genre : Mystery**

 **Disclaimer :** **Jun Maeda**

 **Note : Ide tahun ini yang muncul berkat adanya sebuah challenge. Matrik adalah materi di kelasku sekarang.**

 **Warning : Kode diutamakan (namun masih mengandung pelajaran), mengambil setting chapter-chapter awal dalam Angel Beats, tokoh-tokoh tidak lebih hanya selintas sehingga minim percakapan, dll.**

 **Summary : Yuri membuat kode-kode angka dari invers matrik, dan kamar yang selalu dikunjungi tanpa izin itu juga mengenakan kode. #LembarBukuPelajaranChallenge**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Kode-kode berserakan diantara garis-garis yang bersilang dalam wadah invers matrik 3x3, baris kode diberi muatan kotak. Sesuatu mengarak dengan bibirnya, seperti ada selipan emas yang bisa dilakukannya dengan pekerjaannya. Gaya perkalian yang tidak terhitung, ia akan menamainya satu per satu nanti.

Yuri mengerti cara pengerjaan sebenarnya, hati yang kuat dan kekonyolan kode-kode ini – ia percaya – tidak akan sanggup menghilangkannya dari dunia ini, dari gambaran kehidupan sekolah yang terbentuk dari para NPC. Namun kode-kode ini jauh lebih mudah, kau tinggal menggaris variasi sesukamu, dengan mengikuti kata tingkatan ordo untuk matrik versi baru ini, 3x3.

Lalu yang berbentuk pecahan, tingkatan lanjut dari matrik, akan digunakan sebagai jawaban akhir, kode lain yang tak jelas juga.

Yuri mengambil semua kode-kode itu, disalin berpisah dibelakang buku. Kode-kode yang mudah dikembangkan, seperti angka empat secara miring mengurutkan angka empat yang sama, ia akan mengacaknya dengan cara lain.

Goresan pensil berlepotan diantara angka-angka materi yang ditebali dengan tinta.

"Yurippe, ayo kita ke kantin."

Yang lainnya berlangsung berurutan menuju ambang pintu.

Si surai biru di sisi bangkunya dengan senyuman. "Apa yang sedang kaukerjakan?"

"Nanti aku menyusul."

.

* * *

.

Urutan kode-kode untuk selanjutnya, diurusi dari latar yang berbeda. Yuri sudah banyak memikirkan namanya, sedang dicatatnya. Ia sudah memaparkan balik layar cara pengerjaan versinya, hanya menomorinya dengan angka sesuai urutan kode. Kertas-kertas yang dipatok berulang kali mengibar, mengingat ulang caranya. Aura ruangan perkumpulan kurang kondusif karena ketenangannya. Aneh, tapi itu benar.

"Apa yang kalianlihat?"

Mereka seperti menunggu keterangan darinya, Ooyama membuka mulut. "Yurippe, apa yang sedang kaukerjakan?"

"Tidak ada." Menggores keterangan lain yang lebih membantu.

"Apa kami punya tugas dari yang kaucatat itu?"

"Tidak."

Mereka tidak biasa baginya, mungkin untuk sebaliknya. Para anggota tidak lengkap, mereka masih menontonnya. Ia ingin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam matrik, kumpulan angka satuan dalam kotak-kotaknya itu. Matematika memang tidak banyak yang diikutinya, namun – baginya – materi lanjutan ini berbeda dengan yang lainnya, sekalipun masih melibatkan huruf. Gerakan pulpennya agak terganggu gara-gara mata mereka – ia masih bisa melihatnya karena mata yang meluas.

"Pergilah keluar atau lakukan hal lain, sana."

Mereka malah saling berpandangan pada orang-orang terdekat.

Yuri berdecak untuk tidak peduli. Sekarang; untuk apa kode-kode ini dibuat? Ia tidak akan mendadak mencantumkan siapapun menjadi detektif atau sebagai pemandu kode, ini hanyalah kekhususan. Mungkin ada beberapa yang bisa dikunci, seperti barang-barang yang selalu digunakannya atau rahasia-rahasia penting yang cukup berbahaya. Ia melengkungkan senyuman, idenya cukup jelas tergambar. Dan tidak melupakan organisasi Guild.

.

* * *

.

Yuri berbaur dengan murid-murid yang menggendong tas dipunggungnya atau sebagian yang menjinjingnya, mengarah pada jalur yang sama. NPC berbilang, beberapa memiliki orang sebagai tempat untuk tertawa. Sekalipun begitu, ia pastikan lingkup NPC tidak menyentuh dirinya. Agak menjauh horizontal.

Tidak sepanjang hari muncul di kelas, ini hari kedua untuk kelanjutan pelajaran matematika, pembahasan kemarin yang akan dibubuhkan, atau barangkali bab baru – itu tidak masalah baginya. Ia hanya ingin tahu kelanjutan.

Kelas tidak berubah, mereka berkeliaran di dalam kelas. Kursinya seperti dalam nomor urutan ketika mengikuti ulangan untuk rencananya; menenggelamkan _Tenshi_.

Itu semakin tidak masalah jika tidak segelintir pun dari anggotanya yang masuk hari ini. Mereka bertanya-tanya tentang kelakuannya; untuk apa dia berhitung, penerapan angka-angka aneh, dan ia mengatakan bahwa itu hanya permainan.

Tas hampir memenuhi meja, Yuri mengatur posisinya. Hanya ada satu murid yang menetap pada kursi, selalu menunjukkan sisi terhormat sebagai teladan.

 _Tenshi_ , sedang menulis sesuatu dibukunya, ia agak segan meliriknya.

.

* * *

.

"….. tiga angka dikali miring, sebanyak tiga kali miring. Lalu untuk selanjutnya garis miring yang berbeda. Pastikan kalian tidak salah menghitungnya. Hasil yang dimilik bagian bawah dan atas dipisah dengan kurungan….."

Berasal dari matrik yang divariasi dalam versi lain; determinan. Mereka mengatakan penjelasan ulang dalam papan tulis itu merupakan pekerjaan rumah. Cara hitungan miring itu persis dengan caranya menghitung dalam matrik – yang terlampau memanjang dan dibiarkan.

Tapi hari ini ia tidak tersenyum, karena buku tulis matematikanya hilang. Barangkali karena sering digunakan.

Padahal materi sebelumnya yang bahkan belum disentuhnya sudah menjadi buliran putih yang tersebar, memoles hingga rata.

Selanjutnya judul materi baru, yang sangat bertolak belakang.

.

* * *

.

Yuri membongkar rongga meja, memuntahkan isinya dan benda-benda itu sudah berbaur dibelakangnya, semua dokumen dan kertas lain yang tak dipahaminya.

Keajaiban mungkin dapat berkunjung ke dunia ini tapi seharusnya ia sadar bahwa semua itu hanya diatur oleh teknologi yang tinggi. Jadi tidak mungkin bukunya menghilang tanpa sebab.

Ia membutuhkan kelanjutan cerita dalam pembentukan latar belakang kode-kodenya yang tertinggal dalam buku itu. Atau pemahaman untuk sekali lagi, sebuah kenyataan pahit bahwa ia telah melupakan pengerjaan yang sebenarnya.

Yuri tidak ingat dengan kebanyakan lemari-lemari kecil yang sudah dimuati dengan tumpukan kertas (atau ini semacam meja curian?). Lain kali ia akan membakarnya jika benar-benar tidak penting.

Telepon berdering, ia bangkit sambil berdecak. Serumpun perangkat hitam itu dipinggiran meja – menyudut di ujung depan.

"Ada apa?"

"Kami tidak bisa memasuki kamarnya."

Dahi berkerut. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Dia memasang kode."

Takeyama, andalan kelompok, kode itu tidak jauh dari matematika. "Kau pasti bisa memecahkannya."

"Aku sudah berulang kali menghitungnya, deretan angka empat seperti punya penempatan masing-masing. Deretannya benar-benar tidak bisa dipahami."

"Seperti apa kodenya?"

"Angka-angka yang harus dijawab dengan cara pengerjaannya. Aku sudah mengalikan angka-angkanya dengan gaya aneh. Tapi sepertinya kode ini hanya permainan – tidak ada dalam materi sekolah."

Tiba-tiba _Tenshi_ membuat kode? Yuri memikirkan soal kepayahan mereka dalam mengendap-endap.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengenal cara pengerjaannya?"

"Angka-angkanya memang seperti memiliki makna. Jika ingin tahu jenisnya, kurasa aku harus belajar ditempat para NPC…"

Ia bingung, telapak tangan menumpu pada meja. "Berhati-hatilah." Genggaman pada telepon dikembalikan ke tempatnya. _Tenshi_ memberikan tingkat kesulitan setelah perubahan dalam aplikasinya; _Angel Player_. Salah satu alasan mereka menyusup ke sana.

Seperti apa kode yang bisa mengalahkan orang jenius diantara mereka?

.

* * *

.

Yuri sudah berhadapan dengan pintu itu sendirian. Pintu yang dipasang semacam kotak yang dikendalikan mesin menampilkan nama kode, cahayanya tidak berkedip. Lalu sekotak papan tulis putih sebesar buku tulis, setengahnya menyembul, ia mencoba mencabutnya dan itu berhasil. Spidol berukuran bolpoint bersandar pada lapisan semacam wadah pensil yang mengelilingi setengah tinggi spidol. Semua persediaan pintu ini tampil dengan cara aneh yang membuat buntu pikirannya jika membahas penempelannya lebih jauh dalam angannya.

Kode 444444 – 5 (7) – 10 – 6

Dan kode lain di sudut kode utama; 1-2 x 2-1

Yuri mencari sesuatu yang ganjal dari papan putih namun benda ini adalah hal biasa berikut spidolnya. Papan putih untuk menyetorkan rumus, seperti yang dikatakan Takeyama sebelumnya. Ia menaruhnya kembali, mengamati kode itu lagi.

444444 – 5 (7) – 10 – 6, tidak jelas baginya. Keterkaitannya dengan kode kecil di sudut ini pasti bukanlah main-main.

Untuk terakhir, sedikit menjauhi pintu. Banyak makna lain dari kode ini, ia ingin menguaknya.

.

* * *

.

Yuri bukanlah andalan dalam menghitung angka-angka aneh terlebih yang tidak jelas. Itu mungkin akan memeras waktunya jika tak ada seorang pun yang bisa membantunya.

"Aku melihat keunikan pintumu." Ia duduk pada bangunan tembok pendek sebagai wadah deretan tanaman-tanaman hias yang dibesarkan oleh klub kebun.

 _Tenshi_ memunggunginya sedang mengurus kumpulan bunga matahari secerah cuaca hari ini. Mereka semua berdiri dengan bungkus daun yang mengelupas.

"Pasti sulit merancang kode seperti itu." Ia tidak suka peniru, tersenyum paksa. "Tapi model pintunya jadi agak jelek."

Dia tidak begitu sering merespon 'pertandanya'. Ketidakpedulian itu membuatnya gemas, ia tahu setiap pantulan ekspresi _Tenshi_ sedingin perlengkapan perangkat dibalik aplikasi itu.

"Rasanya mencurigakan jika tiba-tiba memasang kode." Tubuhnya tegak dengan kedua tangan berpegangan pada pinggiran tembok. "Apa ada masalah dengan kamarmu?"

"Seorang penghuni asrama pernah tertimpa kasus pencurian."

"Hah, hanya begitu saja?" Ia kira anggotanya yang tertangkap basah. "Kau begitu waspada, ya."

"Pencuri sedang berkeliaran. Dia berulang kali gagal memecahkan kode."

"Kau tahu seseorang sudah mengotak-atik kodemu? Darimana?"

 _Tenshi_ berpaling ke belakang. "Aku memasang pendeteksi kode dibalik pintu."

Dia berpindah menebarkan pupuk namun masih tetap membelakanginya. Itu seperti pupuk dalam kemasan, Yuri tidak memedulikannya namun taburan remah-remah itu seperti pernah dilihatnya, entah kapan.

"Yah, kurasa siapapun akan kewalahan mengerjakan matematikamu." Mungkin juga aku, batin melanjutkan. "Yang bagus itu." Pujian untuk kebalikan.

Baiklah, _Tenshi_ ada untuk perkebunan bunganya dan kebalikannya. Kapasitas cahaya sudah bertambah, ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi.

"Apa kata kunci kodenya?" Tujuan akhirnya setelah beberapa asal-usul.

Dia kembali menoleh.

Yuri tahu rasanya menjadi orang yang tak penting. "Kami bisa memeriksa kamarmu - mungkin ada barang yang hilang atau semacamnya. Jadi kau bisa mengandalkan kami dan melepas kode anehmu itu."

 _Tenshi_ tidak menghasilkan reaksi apapun, tapi ia menunggu bersama hati yang melompat-lompat.

.

* * *

.

Dentuman konser mengalir dan menuju lorong juga banyak ruang termasuk yang ditempatinya. Berjongkok – entah sudah terhitung mencapai satu jam – lama dengan buku dipangkuan pahanya, sandaran terhadap olahan seriusnya.

 _Tenshi_ menolaknya, hanya dengan ekspresi datar, mungkin semacam sihir berhasil menundukannya – itu agak aneh – hingga ia meninggalkan taman berbunga itu.

Ia menghitung dengan berbagai macam gaya hitungan alat bantu pokok; tambah, kurang, kali, bagi. Namun papan kecil itu akan kembali keluar dengan menyuguhkan jawaban yang sudah ditulisnya.

Masih tidak tepat, papan itu muncul di setiap terisi oleh karangan rumus yang berbeda. Kuadrat, akar kuadrat, tak ada artinya karena ia tidak menggunakan virus; 1-2 x 2-1 dengan pola anehnya.

Garis penengah untuk pemisah angka dianggap pengurangan, ia mengasumsinya bersama macam rumus-rumus beberapa materi sebelumnya dari kelas awal masuk SMA. Itu diambil dari berbagai sumber materi yang dipelajari NPC, tiga buku tulis yang tersusun diserong kaki kanannya milik diantara mereka. Ia baru mengibas kertas-kertas didalamnya hanya dari satu buku, dan diletakkan lagi ditingkat teratas sebagai rasa frustasinya.

Virus itu, salah satu yang paling dibencinya. Untuk apa ditaruh dipojok seperti itu? Rasanya akan memuntahkan rumus yang tepat dalam contoh jika disisipkan dengan terpaksa. Lagipula, peraturan rumus yang diikutinya, belum bisa angka-angka yang dipilihnya dari kode utama – yang dimasukkan dalam peraturan rumus – beroperasi pada pintu ini.

Sumbernya yang lain pun sama-sama tidak jelas baginya. Yuri baru menggunakan seperempat halaman buku, dan itu sudah memuakkan.

Dua buku dipangkuannya jatuh ke lantai, buku tulis bekas coretannya dan buku tulis pemandu. Menengadah frustasi pada kode utuh itu, deretan angkanya yang mencurigakan.

Tak ada yang mencolok untuk – setidaknya – satu saja rumus yang mampu terbaca di sana. Barangkali ia harus menelan habis buku-buku yang tertutup di bawah sana.

Bunyi derap langkah seseorang yang memburu, Yuri hanya meliriknya lalu menggilirkan kembali bola matanya ke bawah – lurus ke depan karena sosoknya tidak mampu meningkatkan kadar semangat.

"Yurippe." Bayangnya yang menghadirkan orang itu lebih dekat. "Sedang apa kau didepan kamar…."

Hinata seperti terhipnotis oleh keajaiban alam, ia memungut buku-buku dan alat tulis ketika hendak berdiri.

Dia mendekat pada pintu. "Apa yang terjadi pada pintunya?"

"Itulah masalahnya." Buku-buku setengah dirangkul. "Aku sedang mengerjakan kode itu. Tapi sampai sekarang belum terpecahkan."

"Kau tidak menyuruh mereka yang menghitungnya?"

"Aku bisa menyuruhnya lagi." Membuang muka sedikit.

Papan yang kusam oleh noda-noda hitam spidol diselipkan ke tempatnya. " _Tenshi_ memang murid teladan sampai harus mengamankan kamarnya dengan matematika." Hinata mulai mengambil jalan selanjutnya.

"Cepat selesaikan matematika-nya, ya. Kertas-kertas banyak bertaburan hari ini."

.

* * *

.

Sudah berhari-hari Yuri membeliak dengan rangkaian jawabannya yang selalu ditolak, berkali-kali terjadi. Kedua tangan menghentak lebih, kumpulan buku tulis bermateri disingkirkan hingga membentur lantai, juga semua usahanya dalam sebuah buku tulis yang ikut terseret. Belum semua materi yang dilacaknya namun kesabarannya sudah diujung. Takeyama juga selalu menghitungnya, tapi ia hanya gemas dengan kegagalannya.

Malam ini, dengan senjata _Beretta_ dan _TDI Vector_ dihamparan meja sekarang, pintu itu berurusan dengan lawan yang baru – ia jamin akan mengganti pintunya -. _TDI Vector_ disandang menyampir dipunggungnya. _Beretta_ diselipkan di saku rok.

Yuri menantang dalam setiap langkah ke depan, pertama tersirat dari matanya lalu terlukis dari langkahnya. Ruang agak remang, para anggota sedang bersenang-senang dilingkungan sekolah, pintu ruangan ini sudah didepannya.

Namun pintu bergerak sendiri dari pengaruh orang diluar.

Cahaya menyerong ke kiri, surai cokelat dari pemuda itu tertiup angin pada daerah yang terang.

"Kau sudah kembali?" Ia tahu – Otonashi memang berkarakter normal. Asumsinya mengatakan kelakuan anggota lainnya terlampau bebas – tapi ia tidak peduli.

"Aku sedang bosan." Dia meraba tengkuk, mereka saling bertolak di tengah ambang pintu. "Omong-omong soal senjata, kurasa perubahan itu cukup bagus."

Yuri menjeda langkah awalnya. "Perubahan apa?"

"Ya… perubahan yang kaulakukan diam-diam itu memang unik, tapi membuatku tidak bisa menggunakannya….."

Ia jujur kebingungan, dalam remang Otonashi tersenyum miris.

"Kau menyisipkan….."

"Aku harus pergi." Tekad kembali menguatkan tujuannya.

.

* * *

.

Pintu dengan alat peraganya masih tidak memiliki daya tarik yang berbeda seperti kode diubah atau semacamnya. Meski begitu, ruang pelatuk tetap diisi telunjuknya.

Yuri mengalihkan arah pandang ke segala arah lagi, memastikan siapapun tidak akan ada yang histeris dengan kelakuannya.

Uluran _Beretta_ yang dibatalkannya sekejap sudah lurus arah ke pertengahan pintu, kotak tempat angka-angka kode itu terkurung. Lambat laun pelatuk ditekan.

Menyeringai sedikit.

Alih-alih peluru tidak meluncur, pelatuk berulang kali ditekan. Yuri menatap ujung moncong pistol, mungkin sesuatu telah mencegah peluru. Nyatanya hanya gelap, bahkan digerakkan secara kasar pun moncongnya tidak mengeluarkan apapun.

 _Beretta_ terakhir kali digunakan hanya saat melawan _Tenshi_ bersama para anggotanya di halaman lingkungan sekolah. Dia tidak pernah mengalami kerusakan apapun bahkan untuk lapisan hitam untuk menggenggam dan cetakan bermerk-nya.

Bagian bawahnya tampak seperti sesuatu yang baru dengan angka 4 (2) - 5-3 - 2-1. Rasanya ia pernah tahu, barangkali sudah agak lama, tentang kumpulan angka semacam ini dan panah khasnya.

Kumpulan angka-angka berasal dari buku tulisnya yang hilang.

Salah satu kode curahan dari materi, karya abal-abalannya. Yuri ingat ketika kode-kode itu disusun dengan urutan angka dipinggirnya dan kunci rumus dibalik kertas yang lain.

Ada tambahan lain, semacam bulatan yang biasanya terdapat dalam mainan-mainan yang bisa menyala, keningnya berkerut. Ia lupa fungsi awalnya, yang jelas _Beretta_ tidak mungkin seperti ini.

Ia menggenggamnya percuma, terayun dengan lengan disamping tubuhnya. Kode maupun bulatan ini berasal dari hasil para pekerja dibawah tanah.

 _Beretta_ disisipkan dalam saku rok, tali _TDI Vector_ yang mengikat tubuhnya beralih menjadi terlepas, menguji pelatuk untuk pintu.

Senjata ini juga sama. Posturnya yang rancu memperlambat pencarian kode.

Jika kedua senjata bermasalah, kode yang bahkan sudah lama tidak dilihat harus dipelajari seperti pengorbanannya demi pintu inikah? Semua itu akan memperlambat, kode-kode akan dibereskan secara berurutan, begitukah? Sekalipun pada senjata adalah buatannya, namun semuanya sudah lepas seiring buku tulisnya.

Kesamaan kode dari _Beretta_ dan pintu _Tenshi_ , hanya pemisah yang mungkin akan berbeda maknanya. Jika terpaksa memecahkannya, ia hanya ingin satu hal.

Materi yang diambil sama.

Bunyi sepatu sedang berlangsung, ia terlambat menoleh. Dia menerawang dengan fisik wibawanya, tangan yang terkumpul dibalik punggung.

Si Wakil OSIS.

"Ini hanya senjata mainan." _TDI Vector_ diarahkan sembarangan sambil menekan-nekan pelatuknya. "Pelurunya tidak keluar, 'kan?"

.

* * *

.

"Ah, sial, buku tulisku hilang!"

"Yang benar? Akhir-akhir ini beberapa orang kehilangan buku matematika."

"Yang mengherankan itu, kenapa harus buku matematika?"

"Kemarin aku juga kehilangan buku, masih belum ditemukan."

Yuri melewati mereka, menekuni kertas yang dibolak-balik setelah keluar dari ambang kelas dengan berkerumunan para gadis tadi disamping bingkai pintu.

Ia tidak mengambil jam para NPC secara rutin tidak berhamburan, tampilannya tidak mencurigakan baginya. Mencoba mengerjakan dengan langkah yang normal, seperti pertama kali melihatnya. Untuk sekarang, materi yang kedua terakhir yang belum dicobanya.

Invers Matrik.

Keyakinannya bahwa kali ini perhitungannya tidak melesat, berhadapan menantang dengan kode 444444 – 5 (7) – 10 – 6. Pensil dalam lekuk pertengahan buku dibangunkan untuk diapit dan mulai menyalin nama kode dibagian terakhir dalam buku curiannya itu.

Menjejali penglihatannya pada sembilan kotak dengan penanda dipinggiran itu, apa yang unik dari matrik ini – ia benar-benar telah melupakannya. Langkah selanjutnya dalam materi ini juga diteruskan, seperti hal yang harus dilakukan setelah setiap kotak ini bersatu menjadi satu angka dan bagaimana rumus determinan bisa ikut campur dengan modal hasil yang telah dilakukan pada setiap kotak.

Ada segurat penghubung antara angka empat dengan empat menggunakan pensil. Yuri paham garis asal mula ini, pensilnya berniat menebali, berpikir sesobek petunjuk berhasil ditangkapnya. Nyatanya ini seperti persilangan, ia masih bisa mengerjakannya; empat dikalikan dengan empat dan lima dikalikan dengan tujuh. Hasil kemudian akan menjadi negatif sembilan belas, karena yang disilang utama bertempat paling awal dalam pengurangan.

Kode ini rasanya tidak bisa ditempatkan dalam kotak, ia tidak akan asal mengisi angka-angka pada rumus lagi. Jumlah angkanya sepuluh, lagipula matrik langsung pada kotaknya, soal-soal latihannya pun demikian.

Satu-satunya garis miring pada kumpulan kotak memiliki ekor yang keluar dari kotak.

Ia seperti menemukan sesuatu yang pernah dilakukannya, ujung garis itu menuntun lebih menggores panjang menyilang kotak dua dan tiga di pojok dengan ketebalan yang lebih tipis seperti pemilik buku ini menghubungkan angka empat. Keunikan yang memang terjadi pada matrik untuk membuktikan – semacam persamaan yang membuat – angka empat seri lagi.

Seperti yang terjadi pada kode, ia terbelalak.

Tiga kotak yang tersilang menyisakan dua angka yang saling berlawanan di depan garis. Lima dan tujuh di kotak pertama, lima dan lima di kotak kedua pertengahan juga tiga dan tiga di kotak ketiga pojok kanan.

Bisa saja, makna sepuluh dan enam berarti hasil pertambahan lima dengan lima dan tiga dengan tiga.

Langkah awal sudah ditemukan, kepalan kebahagiaannya yang menyekap batang pensil nyaris melayang tidak jelas, terakhir ia melirik sekitar.

Yuri mendekat menggunakan papan untuk menggambar ketiga kotak itu dan caranya menemukan sederet angka itu dengan petunjuk garis ala kadarnya.

Papan itu menolaknya.

Atau perkalian menyilang yang dikurangi itu. Masing kotak sudah memiliki setiap hasil kali itu karena soal matrik ini hanyalah contoh, ia masih mengingatnya. Jawaban hasil perkalian dibubuhkan diatas kotak.

Papan itu menolaknya.

Bagaimana dengan memberi jarak secara horizontal pada perkalian itu.

Papan itu menolaknya.

Ia baru tahu; hal yang seharusnya dilihatnya sejak pertama kali menjumpai pintu ini, bukan di hari ketika ia kembali ke tempat dengan perlengkapan senjata yang terkunci. Penghapus papan, di persegi panjang tertutup tepat dibawah wadah papan.

Tiga kotak tidak usah dicantumkan.

Papan itu masih menolaknya.

Yuri sudah menetapkan; materi ini yang menghasilkan kode itu. Tapi apa yang membuat caranya mengungkap penemuan itu dibantah?

Berdecak seiring menengadah pada kode itu.

Kode lain disudut kode utama, 1-2 x 2-1 yang belum dihitung.

Jika kembali disatukan dengan yang tercantum dalam buku ini, maka pola yang sangat persis dengan kode kecil itu adalah nama bagian materi yang sedang dibeberkannya ini.

Materi ini bernama Invers Matrik (berordo) 3x3.

Tapi, apa maksud dari ordo 3x3 adalah kotak itu sendiri, Yuri mengamati susunan pengerjaan, jadi apanya yang salah?

Terus mencari maksudnya, dari urutan pengerjaannya yang – baru-baru ini diketahuinya – tak lebih dari matrik sebelumnya dengan tingkatan ordo yang lebih rendah dari ini.

Juga untuk pengerjaan invers-nya. Bentuk pecahan itu belum dicobanya.

Ia menyalin semuanya dalam papan itu, dari tiga kotak yang tersusun tangga, perkalian menyilang didalamnya, hingga masuk dalam pecahan itu hingga hasilnya.

Papan itu menetap terterobos ditempatnya. Kode dalam kotak bercahaya garapan sistem teknologi lambat laun lenyap, ia terkesima.

.

* * *

.

Yuri tidak benar-benar mencuri karena ini bukan balas dendam.

"Aneh, buku matematikaku langsung ditaruh di meja."

"Hei, aku juga, lho!"

Ia mengakhirinya dibangku tempatnya, bertopang dagu, menyesali bukunya yang hilang tanpa pencarian karena waktunya lebih tersedot oleh permainan _Tenshi_.

Rasanya aneh jika salah satu NPC yang mencurinya, lagipula ia tidak mau berbicara dengan mereka. Ini hanya tentang kode-kode itu, dengan begitu senjatanya bisa pulih kembali.

Itu keinginan selanjutnya setelah Takeyama dan rombongannya bisa mengetahui beberapa perubahan dalam _Angel Player_ seperti biasanya.

Ada kehadiran lain dipinggirnya, dia menetap pada bangku disisi kanan, menghadap padanya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kita sering ke sekolah, ya."

"Kau 'kan tinggal pergi." Otonashi dan teman dekatnya si surai biru pasti mengikutinya.

"Kau seharusnya memberi tahu kami jika ada misi tertentu."

"Aku tidak mengerjakan misi apapun." Mengamati kuku.

"Kata Hinata kau sedang memecahkan kode yang dipasang di pintu Kanade."

Melirik datar. "Mereka mengalami kesulitan karena kode itu. Kemarin kode terbongkar olehku." Senyuman percaya diri, ia baru bisa menghadap dengan benar.

Otonashi terbengong sesaat. "Untuk apa Kanade memasang kode?"

Ia menggantung dengan mulut yang hendak terbuka berkat seseorang yang terselip dalam percakapannya menghampiri dari depan papan tulis.

"Buku matematikaku?!" Tekanan itu mengalahkan ungkapan terima kasih yang terputus dari sang pemberi.

"Kau mencurinya?" Mata dingin itu cukup terbuka leluasa, itu jarang terjadi.

"Maaf ya, aku mengambil bukumu tanpa izin."

Beralih pada Otonashi. "A-Apa?!" Ia tidak mengerti, separuh merasa dipermainkan. Mereka tidak memadamkan aura yang resah dengan tampang orang didepannya seolah memberi keramahan pada korban April Mop.

"Kanade tertinggal di jam pelajaran itu, jadi aku membantunya mencari orang yang menulis materi itu." Senyuman. "Sulit kupercaya ternyata kau menulis materi itu."

Ia memeriksa isi buku dari titik ibu jarinya, kertas-kertas cepat mengibar namun isinya tidak memiliki perkembangan apapun.

"Padahal kau bisa meminjamnya dari yang lain."

"Aku tidak mau berhadapan dengan NPC." Masih dengan raut yang sama bahkan ketika ia mengangkat dagu sambil bergumam singkat.

 _Tenshi_ masih di sana – berdiri diantara bangkunya dan yang ditempati Otonashi.

"Aku membaca kode-kodemu." Ia agak terkesiap. "Kode-kodenya bagus, aku mengambil dan mengubah salah satunya sedikit. Menurutku angka empat itu tampak cantik jika bersatu secara utuh. Tapi kode itu malah memberitahu dengan tanda kurung – jumlah angkanya -."

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **END**

 **Untuk Yuri sengaja memanggilnya dengan Tenshi, sesuai dengan animenya, yang ini 'kan rada-rada awalan. Gw niatnya 5000 kata, tapi karena si Yuri di sini lebih fokus pada kode jadi banyak menjelaskan angka-angka begituan. Jika tidak dimengerti, Anda bisa memberitahu saya, tapi saya sendiri gak tahu mo ngapain kalo udah dikasih tahu #plak (tergantung cara Anda ngasih tahu, barangkali). Gw masih pemula dalam dunia detektif.**

 **Dan soal pistolnya, maaf kalo gak masuk logika.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Omake

.

Yuri melangkah tegas diantara mesin-mesin abstrak dan para pekerja berhamburan mengurusi tema benda yang sama. Ia berpikir untuk mengamati pencetakan kode-kode itu, namun salah seorang pegawai membatalkannya dengan menyambut kedatangannya.

"Maaf Yurippe, kami sedang membetulkan mesin pencetaknya."

"Kode terakhir yang kauberikan belum pernah dicantumkan." Yang lain menyamakan kecepatan langkahnya disisinya.

"Aku ke sini bukan untuk itu, kok." Berhenti lalu berkacak pinggang. "Hentikan pembuatan kode-kode!"

"Kenapa begitu?" Mereka tidak lebih dari terkejut.

"Aku hanya merasa kode-kode itu tidak aman." Karena _Tenshi_ dapat memahaminya, terlebih sumber penghasil kode itu – rumus karangannya. "Lagipula jika terjadi serangan mendadak, setiap anggota akan sibuk memasukkan kata kuncinya." Mereka menyetujui akal barunya. Tapi ini bukan akhir segala dari pencetakan kode.

Kembali kearah sebaliknya. "Aku akan belajar matrik lebih dalam lagi."

"Eh, pelajaran itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan tugas detektif!"

"Ini bukan tugas detektif!" Punggung tangan melambai sekilas.

"Jadi sebenarnya apa tujuanmu banyak memasang kode?"

"Pokoknya, ikuti saja yang kukatakan!"

.


End file.
